headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Spock's Brain
"Spock's Brain"' is the title to the first episode from season three of the science fiction television series Star Trek and is the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Marc Daniels with a script written by Lee Cronin. It first aired on NBC on September 20th, 1968. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * "Spock's Brain" and "TOS: Spock's Brain" both serve as shortcut redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 60043-061. * Stardate: 5431.4. The events of this episode take place in the year 2268. * This is the sixty-second episode produced in the series. It is the fifty-sixth aired episode of the series, but the fifty-seventh episode in chronological order if one includes the original unaired pilot episode, "The Cage". * This is the fifteenth episode of Star Trek directed by Marc Daniels. It is also his final work on the series. As this episode is a season premiere, it is naturally Marc Daniels' only work on season three. * Teleplay writer Gene L. Coon is credited as Lee Cronin in this episode. * This is Gene L. Coon's tenth episode of Star Trek as a writer. It is his first episode where he is credited under the pseudonym Lee Cronin. He works on a total of four episodes from season three. * Hikaru Sulu has the first speaking lines in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers * Nurse Chapel's skirt hikes up a bit in the early scene where she collapses on the floor revealing her undies. * During one of the Captain's Log narratives, James T. Kirk incorrectly calls the planet that the landing party visits Sigma Draconis VII. It is actually Sigma Draconis VI. Quotes * Leonard McCoy: His brain is gone! .... * James T. Kirk: Readout, Mister Chekov? * Pavel Chekov: No structures, Captain. No mechanized objects that I can read. No surface consumption, no generation of energy. Atmosphere is perfectly all right, of course. Temperature, a high maximum of 40. Livable. * James T. Kirk: You have a thick skin. .... * James T. Kirk: Have the transporter room standing by. I'm taking a landing party down to planet six. .... * Pavel Chekov: What if you guess wrong, Captain?" * James T. Kirk: If I guess wrong, Mister Spock is dead. Spock will die .... * Spock: While I might trust the doctor to remove a splinter or lance a boil, I do not believe he has the knowledge to restore a brain. * Leonard McCoy: Thank you. .... * James T. Kirk: How do you feel, Spock? * Spock: On the whole Captain, I believe I'm quite fit. It's fascinating! A remarkable example of a retrograde civilization at the peak, advanced beyond any of our capabilities and now operating at this primitive level which you saw. And it all began thousands of years ago when a glacial age reoccurred. You see, this underground complex was developed for the women. Men remained above. And male/female schism took place. A fascinating cultural development of a kind... * Leonard McCoy: I knew it was wrong, I shouldn't have done it! * James T. Kirk: What's that? * Leonard McCoy: I should have never reconnected his mouth! * James T. Kirk: Well, we took the risk, Doctor. .... * Kara: How will we live? * Spock: You'll learn to build houses to keep warm. You'll work. Humans have survived under worse conditions. It's a matter of evolution. Give it time. .... * Leonard McCoy: I'll never live this down... this Vulcan telling me how to operate. See also External Links * * * "Spock's Brain" at Wikipedia * * * "Spock's Brain" at Memory Alpha * * References ---- Category:1968/Episodes